


A Question of Timing

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Mrs Maguire is attempting to tidy Sidney's study, when with a little help from Leonard, they discover something which might be important.
Relationships: Leonard Finch & Sylvia Maguire
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	A Question of Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/gifts).



“It’s all very well Sidney rushing off as soon as he has a so-called case, and before you say anything, I know it’s very important, but it would help if he didn’t leave total chaos in his wake when he departed. Look at it. Even his waste basket is overflowing, and I only emptied it two days ago. And then he lets that dog in to leave his muddy pawprints everywhere.”

Leonard Finch wouldn’t have been able to get a word in edgeways when she was in full flow, even had he dared to correct Sylvia Maguire, so he waited until she ran out of breath and then hastily said, “Let me help you.”

Without waiting for her to complain that it wasn’t his responsibility to clear up after Sidney either, he bent down and began to pick up some of the papers which were on the floor. Suddenly, he stopped and stood back up again.

“What have you got there?” Mrs Maguire asked.

“It’s the old bus timetable,” Leonard replied.

“No point in keeping it now they’ve issued a new one. You’ll only get confused.”

Leonard shook his head. “No, it’s not for that. You know Rogers is insisting he was in Cambridge when the girl was attacked, and Sidney and Geordie are insisting he can’t have been. That was three weeks ago. The buses changed two weeks ago, and look, at that time, he could have caught a bus to get him into Cambridge when he said.”

Mrs Maguire looked where Leonard was pointing on the timetable. She thought for a minute and then said, “And equally, Barnes says he couldn’t have been there, but his bus was fifteen minutes earlier then.”

“Of course, it doesn’t prove anything,” Leonard said.

“No, it doesn’t, but it does throw doubt, which means they will have to reconsider the alibis. Unlike some things,” she paused to glare at Dickens, who had padded into the study looking hopeful. “There is absolutely no question whose pawprints those are.”

Leonard laughed. “I’ll just go and phone Geordie and remind him about the bus times, and then I’ll take Dickens out for a walk.”

Mrs Maguire snorted. “And I will continue to attempt to render order out of chaos!”


End file.
